List of Transformers
Transformers vs. G.I. Joe: The Unit is an upcoming computer animated action drama series to be produced by Hasbro Studios and animated by Polygon Pictures. The following page is a list of characters that will appear in the series. Autobots & G.I. Joes Main Cast *'Optimus Prime' (voiced by Peter Cullen) - Optimus Prime is the noble and chivalrous leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a red and blue with flames long-nose truck cab that is based on his vehicle form in the live-action Transformers film series, and wields a legendary sword called the Star Saber. Before the Great Autobot-Decepticon war that made Cybertron uninhabitable, Optimus was a data clerk named Orion Pax, and worked in Cybertron's Hall of Records. This was until Primus (the creator of Cybertron and the Transformers) bestowed Orion with The Matrix of Leadership, which contained the collective wisdom of the Primes, and he took the role of Autobot leader. *'Duke' (voiced by Channing Tatum) - Duke is the noble leader of the G.I. Joes. He is also an honorable, straightforward military and chivalrous man like Optimus. Duke becomes Optimus' partner and true friend later in the series. He is modeled after his voice actor Channing Tatum, who also played Duke in 2009's G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra and it's 2013 sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He wields a legendary sword called the Pokemon Star Saber. Before the fall of Earth, Duke was a data librarian named Derek Heron and worked in G.I. Joe data base records. This was until Abernathy (the core of Earth and creator of the Human race) bestowed Derek with the Allspark Matrix, which contained the collective wisdom of the G.I. Joe Generals and took the role of the G.I. Joe Captain/Leader. In the series, his typical attire is a combat uniform, with a beige vest over a gray and olive short-sleeved shirt with shoulder pads, with olive drab cargo pants. In combat he favors a SCAR-H. After the events in the finale of the first season, he now has the famous scar on his face. *'Ratchet' (voiced by Jeffrey Combs) - Ratchet is a veteran Autobot medic who transforms into a green ambulance that is based his vehicle mode from the live-action Transformers film series. His robot mode design is similar to the live action film version of himself. He is assigned to be Brock's Autobot guardian. He also shares a close friendship with Duke's medic Doc, who later becomes his partner. Optimus Prime frequently refers to Ratchet as "Old Friend", because they knew each other long before the war started, when Optimus was still Orion Pax. *'Doc '(voiced by Pete J. L. Dickson) - Doc is a teenager veteran G.I. Joe medic. He is modeled after his voice actor Pete J. L. Dickson, who is also one of the developers and executive producers of the series. He begins to develop a strong friendship with his Autobot partner Ratchet. Duke frequently refers to Doc as "Old Friend" like Optimus, because they knew each other long before the war started, when Duke was still Derek Heron. His clothing is a medical shirt with camo pants and a bulletproof vest. He favors an M4A1 Hybrid w/Laser Sight in combat. *'Rodimus' (voiced by Gary Chalk) - Rodimus is Optimus' son and Second-in-Command. He is like his father; noble and chivalrous and was trained by his father. His vehicle mode is very similar to Optimus's vehicle mode, except painted a light blue color. According to Ratchet, If anything bad happened to Optimus, Rodimus would stand in and take his place. His G.I. Joe partner is Duke's second-in-command, Roadblock. Rodimus is part of The Unit's sealth team segment, with Arcee, Scarlett, Frostbite, Roadblock, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Tunnel Rat, Omega Supreme and Snake Eyes. *'Roadblock' (voiced by Dwayne Johnson) - Roadblock is the team's mechanic, heavy weapons specialist, cook and Duke's second in command. He is an imposing figure, but is gentle giant and a cheerful loudmouth who enjoys listening to heavy metal and singing loudly (much to Tunnel Rat's annoyance). He is modeled after his voice actor Dwayne Johnson who also played Roadblock in G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He wears a heavy olive drab ballistic vest over a light yellow shirt, and brown trousers. In combat he carries an M249 SAW. He is partnered with Rodimus and part of the sealth team, a segment of The Unit, with Arcee, Scarlett, Smokescreen, Frostbite, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Tunnel Rat, Omega Supreme and Snake Eyes. *'Smokescreen' (voiced by Nolan North) - Smokescreen is a young, impulsive and inexperienced Autobot. He transforms into a silver, blue and red sports car, and his robot mode design is based on the Generation 1 version of Smokescreen. He is part of the sealth team, with Arcee, Scarlett, Bumblebee, Tunnel Rat, Frostbite, Roadblock, Rodimus, Omega Supreme and Snake Eyes. *'Frostbite' (voiced by Enuka Okuma) - Frostbite is a 38 year old experienced G.I. Joe arctic trooper and the G.I. Joe's Snow Cat driver. She is a single mother of her young son named Zack. She is modeled after her voice actor Enuka Okuma. She wears a blue, and red tattical vest with white pants. In combat, she carries an ACR w/Shotgun. She is part of the sealth team with, Arcee, Scarlett, Smokescreen, Rodimus, Roadblock, Omega Supreme, Snake Eyes, Tunnel Rat and Bumblebee. *'Arcee' (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - Arcee is a courageous female Autobot who transforms into a blue motorcycle. She is assigned to be Ash Ketchum's Autobot guardian at the start of the series, and she develops a close bond with him. Arcee's main character arc in the series is coming to terms with the deaths of her previous battle partners, Sideswipe and Bluestreak, who were both killed by Decepticons. Despite being the smallest Autobot on The Unit, she compensates for her stature by being agile and acrobatic. She is part of the stealth team, a segment of The Unit, with Omega Supreme, Snake Eyes, Smokescreen, Frostbite, Roadblock, Rodimus, Scarlett, Bumblebee and Tunnel Rat. *'Scarlett' (voiced by Natalia Cigliuti) - Scarlett is Military Intelligence officer of the Joes. Because of her hair color, the Joes call her "Red" for short. She is a whiz with computers and was also trained in Ninjitsu by Snake Eyes, whom she continues to have a deep emotional connection to. Scarlett's main character arc in the series is the same as Arcee's; coming to terms with the deaths of her previous partners, Clutch and Aerrow, who were both killed by Cobras. Her uniform consists of an orange vest worn over a tight gray long-sleeved shirt, lighter gray pants, and a locket with a picture of her and her father inside of it. She uses a pistol or a Plasma Pulse Crossbow in combat. She is part of the stealth team, a segment of The Unit, with Omega Supreme, Snake Eyes, Arcee, Frostbite, Roadblock, Rodimus, Smokescreen, Tunnel Rat and Bumblebee. *'Ironhide' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - Ironhide is the Autobots' weapon specialist who transforms into modified medium-duty truck based on his GMC TopKick C4500 mode from the live-action Transformers film series. He is amongst the most powerful Autobots, exceeded only by Optimus Prime, and Omega Supreme. He is modeled after his live-action film appearance. *'Heavy Duty' (voiced by Dennis Haysbert) - Heavy Duty is the estranged cousin of Roadblock and the unit's heavy ordnance specialist. He is modeled after his voice actor Dennis Haysbert. His background reveals that he was originally a member of the British Armed Forces before becoming a G.I. Joe member. He wears the same clothing in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra and carries a Minigun as his sidearm. *'Bumblebee' (voiced by Will Friedle) - Bumblebee is a young Autobot scout who transforms into a yellow and black sports car called an "Urbana 500" (a fictional make and model) that is based on his Chevrolet Camaro vehicle form in the live-action films. During the war where Bumblebee was captured at Tiger Pax, Megatron tore out Bumblebee's voice box in an interrogation attempt and as a result he is unable to speak properly where he communicates instead through a series of electronic sound effects. Bumblebee is the Autobot guardian of Max, who is the only human in the series able to understand his alternative speech patterns. He is part of the stealth team, a segment of The Unit, with Omega Supreme, Snake Eyes, Arcee, Scarlett, Smokescreen, Frostbite, Roadblock, Rodimus and Tunnel Rat. *'Tunnel Rat '(voiced by Will Friedle) - Tunnel Rat is a young scout for the G.I. Joe team. He is also the team's Explosive Ordnance Disposal specialist. Tunnel Rat grew up in Brooklyn where he spent much of his youth exploring the subway tunnels and sewers. During the war where Tunnel Rat was captured at New York Harbor, Cobra Commander ripped out Tunnel Rat's vocals which would have killed him in an interrogation attempt and as a result he is unable to speak properly like Bumblebee where he communicates instead through a series of electronic sound effects like Bumblebee through a color around his patched up neck. Bumblebee and Tunnel Rat become very close partners in the series. Sheegwa is only animal that understands what Tunnel Rat is saying. He wears a green shirt with a brown bandana and watch cap, and a pair a of baggy overalls with the shoulder-straps undone so the upper portion hangs down from his waist. In combat, he uses an M4A1. He is also part of the sealth team, a segment of The Unit, with Arcee, Scarlett, Smokescreen, Frostbite, Roadblock, Rodimus, Bumblebee, Omega Supreme and Snake Eyes. *'Bulkhead' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Bulkhead is an Autobot warrior who transforms into a green SUV, and is based on the Transformers: Animated character of the same name. Before the war, Bulkhead was a construction worker, but when the war began he joined an Autobot commando unit called "the Wreckers" along with Wheeljack, Seaspray and several others until he and Wheeljack decided to join Optimus' squadron in Thunderhead Pass. His G.I. Joe partner is Tank. On Volantis, Bulkhead serves as May's guardian, and while he is often aggravated by May's reckless actions, they develop a strong friendship, especially with Tank. *'Tank' (voiced by Ricardo Chavira) - Tank is a G.I. Joe field soldier and partner of Bulkhead. Although he maybe the less developed character, nevertheless, he is the vehicles head honcho. Tank is voiced and modeled after Ricardo Chavira who also played and modeled John Carver in Dead Space 3. He, Mouse and D-Day were part of a G.I. Joe war unit called "the Screaming Eagles", until he and Mouse decided to join Duke's unit in Mt. Tambora. His uniform is a mix between an orange drab ballistic vest over a light brown shirt and light military pants. The weapon he favors in combat is an LMG M60. *'Wheeljack' (voiced by James Horan) - Wheeljack is Bulkhead's best friend from the days of the war, a former member of the Wreckers and a skilled swordsman. His robot mode design is based on the Generation 1 version of Wheeljack, and he transforms into a white, green and red sports car that is modeled on the Lancia Stratos vehicle form of the original character. At first, he felt like he was babysitting his G.I. Joe partner Mouse, until he realized how skilled a fighter he is. *'Mouse' (voiced by Gunner Wright) - Mouse is the team's head hacker, a former member of the Screaming Eagles, a skilled sniper specialist, Tank's best friend and Wheeljack's partner. He is modeled after Gunner Wright, his voice actor who is famous for portraying as Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space franchise. Mouse was interested in working with Wheeljack, until he found out that Wheeljack thought he was babysitting him. When he saw how good a "wrecker" he is, Wheeljack eventually warmed up to Mouse. Mouse's uniform is a light blue tatical vest with camo pants. His weapons are a DSR 50 in sniping and an MP7 in combat. *'Omega Supreme' (voiced by Jason Griffith) - Omega Supreme is an Autobot ninja. He was once served under the sensei Lord Master back on Cybertron. When his master was murdered by Trypticon, Omega took a vow of scilence and has never spoke since. He has then been on the hunt for Trypticon, to avenge his master. According to Ratchet, Omega once trained Optimus and his son before Cybertron went into darkness. He transforms into four vehicles: a black sports car based on an Audi Le Mans quattro, a black off road jeep based on a Jeep Wrangler, a black jet fighter based on USAF EF-111A Raven and a black gunship helicopter based on a Boeing AH-64 Apache. *'Snake Eyes' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) - Snake Eyes is a longtime friend of Scarlett's. He is for lack of a better description, a ninja. He was given the name "Hebi no me" ("Snake Eyes") by his sensei Hard Master because he possesses the "steely gaze of a serpent". His real name and his exact connection with the military have not yet been revealed, but he appears to at least have some official connection with Scarlett's operations in Military Intelligence. He cannot speak due to a throat injury he suffered from an altercation with Storm Shadow following Hard Master's death, though Scarlett is often able to understand what he wants to convey due to their long time training together. His clothing is a gray and black body suit with a slitted visor, matching trousers, and he carries a one tsuba-less ninjatō on his back. *'Jazz' (voiced by Troy Baker) - Jazz is a former Autobot Delta Force operative. He has a grappling hook that shoots a beam of energy and clings to a surface, speeding the Autobot warrior to the other side. His vehicle mode is modeled after his Cybertronian car mode from Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. He can sometimes be talkative and an insult comedian. *'Cover Girl' (voiced by Grace Park) - Cover Girl is a tank jockey for the G.I. Joe Team, specializing in the Wolverine missile tank. She is modeled after her voice actor Grace Park. She is partnered with Jazz. She wears U.S. Ranger clothes. In combat she favors a SCAR-H w/Grenader. *'Cliffjumper' (voiced by Billy Brown) - Cliffjumper is a brash and talkative Autobot warrior. He transforms into a red sports car that resembles a Dodge Avenger, decorated with bull horns on the hood. *'Ripcord' (voiced by Marlon Wayans) - Ripcord is the team's HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) Jumper. He is one of Duke's closest friends. Before joining G.I. Joe, he was a mid-level ground troop in the U.S. Army. Unlike Duke, Ripcord loves flying planes and wanted to join the U.S. Air Force before becoming a Joe. *'Perceptor' (voiced by Jim Ward) - Perceptor is the Autobot's chief scientist, communications officer, and is one of Optimus' most trusted advisors. He transforms into an orange UAV drone aircraft like Soundwave's and an orange radio communications van. At first, he is apprehensive about humans becoming involved with Autobot activity and is hostile towards Ash, Misty, Brock, May and Max, but this changes throughout the course of the series as he develops a friendship with Max. *'Breaker' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - Breaker is a the G.I. Joe's original communications officer, and one of Duke's most trusted advisors. He was a member of the Moroccan military before joining G.I. Joe. Like Perceptor, at first, he is apperhensive about animals becoming involved with G.I. Joe activity and is hostile towards Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Sagwa, Sheegwa, Dongwa, Fu-Fu, Baba and Mama, but this changes throughout the course of the series as develops a friendship with Sheegwa. Breaker wears an all greens clothing (green bullestic vest and green military pants). His rifle is an AK-47k. Other characters *'Sideswipe' (voiced by Pete J. L. Dickson in his first appearance and Frank Welker as a Terrorcon) - was a brash and talkative teen Autobot soldier like Cliffjumper and Arcee's partner on Volantis. He transformed into a silver convertable sports car based on his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray mode from the live-action Transformers film series. In the series' first episode, "Darkness Decsent, Part 1", Sideswipe was captured by a group of Vehicons and killed by Blitzwing. Megatron then uses Sideswipe's dead body to demonstrate the effects of dark energon, and the substance turned the body into a mindless and aggressive zombie, which was later destroyed. *'Clutch' (voiced by Mark Wahlberg in his first appearance and Frank Welker as a zomberbra) - Clutch was brash and talkative G.I. Joe member and Scarlett's partner on Volantis. He was also one of the Team's motor vehicle drivers. In the series' second episode, "Darkness Decsent, Part 2", Clutch was captured by group of Cobra Troopers and killed by Destro. Cobra Commander then uses Clutch's dead body to demonstrate the effects of black pokémon energon, and the subtance turned the body into a mindless and aggressive zombie/robot, which was later destroyed. Decepticons & Cobras Main Cast *'Megatron' (voiced by Frank Welker) - Megatron is the tyrannical leader of the Decepticons and captain of the warship Nemesis. He transforms into a silver and purple Cybertronian jet that is based on his vehicle form in the first live-action Transformers film and a truck that is based his vehicle form in Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Before the war, Megatron (then calling himself "Megatronus" after one of the original thirteen Transformers) fought as a gladiator in the city of Kaon, and he and Orion Pax were close friends. However, this changed when the war corrupted his ideals, and he became a brutal warlord. Megatron, at first, really hated Cobra Commander and his army in the near the end of the first season, but eventually became good "acquaintances", as both of them want to conquer Cybertron, Earth and Volantis. Cobra Commander admires Megatron's work as the leader of the Decepticons. *'Cobra Commander' (voiced by Roman Varshavsky) - Cobra Commander is the tyraniacl leader of Cobra and captain of the battleship Venom. His head and face is modeled after Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 who Ramon Varshavsky also voiced. His helmet resembles the one he had in G.I. Joe: Retaliation. The suit he wears resembles Isaac Clarke's from Dead Space 3. Before the war, Cobra Commander (then calling himself as "Sherman" after one of the General of the Army) fought as elite Tier 1 operator in Afganistan, and he and Derek Heron were best friends. However, this changed when the war broke out, corrupted his ideals, ane he became a burtal war general. Cobra Commander had extreme hatred to Megatron in the first season, but after realizing that both of them wish to rule Cybertron, Earth and Volantis together, Megatron and Cobra Commander became good "acquaintances". He usually doesn't go in combat, but he uses a M16. *'Starscream' (voiced by Steve Downes) - Starscream is second-in-command of the Decepticons and transforms into a silver fighter jet with Cybertronian marking resembling his Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor jet from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Unlike his previous roles, Starscream portrays as Master Chief from Halo. He follows what he calls "Decepticon protocal", which envolves not capturing innocent humans (unless is Team Rocket leader Giovanni) and experimenting on them. *'Baroness' (voiced by Tatyana Yassukovich) - Baroness is also a femme fatale, an aristocrat, and a corporate saboteur who serves as Cobra Commander's right hand woman and second-in-command. In combat, she uses the same type of weapon she had in G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *'Blitzwing' (voiced by Steven Blum) - Blitzwing is third-in-command of the Decepticons and is able to transform into two different vehicle modes, a fighter jet and an Indy Racer. Blitzwing is cowardly, self-serving and treacherous, longing to overthrow Megatron as the Decepticon leader. His head and face is model after series developer and executive producer Pete J. L. Dickson. *'Destro' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - An infamous arms dealer, Destro started M.A.R.S. Industries to compete with Cobra prior to a literal corporate takeover to supply Cobra with his tech skills and weapon designs. However, back on Earth during a battle with the Joes, McCullen is temporarily swallowed by Serpentor and forced to wear a metal mask that only Cobra Commander can remove receiving the name "Destro." He is cowardly, self-serving, treachorus and longing to overthrow Cobra Commander as the general of Cobra. His sidearm is a Vector ACOG. *'Soundwave' - One of the first Transformers to join Megatron's Decepticons, Soundwave is an expert spy and hacker who transforms into a blue UAV drone aircraft resembling an MQ-9 Reaper. He rarely ever speaks; he instead records and plays back things that are said and done around him. **'Laserbeak' - A bird-like surveillance drone which deploys from Soundwave's chest and transforms into his chest armor. *'Zartan' - Zartan is an expert spy and hacker like Soundwave. He wears a customize military helmet that hides his face. He never speaks; he, like Soundwave instead records and plays things that are said and done around him. He carries an ACR rifle in combat. **'Ripper' - A raven like spy drone which deploys from Zartan's chest and transforms into his chest armor like Laserbeak. *'Trypticon' (voiced by Julián Rebolledo) - Trypticon is a Decepticon ninja and Omega Supreme's swore arch-enemy. He was part the Sky Warriors with Omega, but became hostile when he joined Megatron and the Decepticons. He murdered Omega Supreme's master when Cybertron was plunged into the war, and has battled Omega since. His vehicle mode is white sports car based on a Lamborghini Gallardo. *'Storm Shadow' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - Tomisaburo Arashikage is a ninja who once trained with Snake Eyes under his uncle the Hard Master (the head of the Arashikage clan). Storm Shadow became sworen-enemies with Snake Eyes when the Hard Master was killed. Snake Eyes blamed Storm Shadow for it and has since been after him. He carries two ninjatō on his back. *'Knock Out' (voiced by Daran Norris) - Knock Out is a Decepticon physician who transforms into a red sports car that loosely resembles an Aston Martin DBS V12. He is extremely vain and narcissistic, taking great pride in his appearance, becoming enraged whenever his vehicle form's paint job is scratched or damaged in any way, and rarely showing consideration for his patients or medical work in general. *'Zandar' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - Zandar is a Cobra physician and a member of the Dreadnoks. He is very vain and narcissistic, taking pride in his appearance, becoming enraged whenever his face is scratched or beaten up in any way, and rarely showing consideration for his patients or doctor work in theory. He is armed with a AK-47. *'Breakdown' (voiced by Adam Baldwin) - Breakdown is a powerful and brutish Decepticon warrior who shares a long rivalry with Bulkhead. He transforms into a blue, heavily armored military truck equipped with a missile turret on the roof. *'Road Pig' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Road Pig is a member of the Dreadnoks who wields a sledgehammer made from a cinderblock and a pipe and who shares a long rivalry with Tank. He is able to hold two Miniguns which are his sigature weapons. Soldiers *'Vehicons' (Various Voices) - The Vehicons are a legion of identical Decepticon foot soldiers that make up the bulk of Megatron's army. Some transform into sports cars resembling the EcoJet Concept, and others transform into Cybertronain fighter jets. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations including aerial combat and security patrol. Unlike the Vehicons from Transformers: Beast Machines, they are not mindless and are shown to have individual personalities. **'Decepticon Miners' (Various Voices) - The type of Vehicons that are programmed for mining detail in the Energon Mines. **'Vehicon Seekers' (Various Voices) - This squadron of white and grey jet Vehicons are led by Starscream. **'Huntercons '(Various Voices) - This Decepticon unit is formed out of Vehicons who transform into black and green Ferrari Enzos and are led by Blitzwing. *'Cobra Troopers' (Various Voices) - The Cobra Troopers are the army of the Cobra organization. They have no names, and their faces are hidden behind masks. Armed with plasma pulse weapons and security batons, they guard the ship, and accompany the Vehicons on missions for Megatron and Cobra Commander. **'Cobra Miners '(Various Voices) - The type of Cobra Troopers that are signed to mining detail in the Pokemon Energon Mines. **'Trooper Seekers '(Various Voices) - These pilots of Cobra Troopers are partnered with the Vehicon Seekers and are led by Destro. **'Shadow Company '(Various Voices) - A group of heavily armed soldiers, well trained and extremely dangerous based on the enemy faction from Activision's Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are partnered with the Huntercons. Category:The Unit Category:Autobots Category:G.I. Joe Category:Decepticons Category:Cobra ''Pokémon Main Cast *'Ash Ketchum' (サトシ, ''Satoshi?) (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - Ash Ketchum is the nomadic protagonist of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(anime) Pokémon anime]. A 10-year-old Pokémon trainer, his dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master in the world. He is loosely based on Red, the protagonist of the games [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Red_and_Blue Pokémon Red and Blue]. The family name "Ketchum" is a pun on the franchise's former tagline and slogan, "Gotta catch 'em all"! Ash always has Pikachu in his team. *'Misty' (カスミ, Kasumi?) (voiced by Rachael Lillis) - Misty is Ash's first traveling friend, She is a 10-year old Pokémon trainer who journeys with him throughout the first five seasons. She is revealed as one of the four gym leaders of Cerulean City along with her three older sisters. Her dream is to be the world's greatest "Water Pokémon Master," but her means of accomplishing this are never made clear. She has made several friends and rivals over the course of her journeys and claims she is a better Pokémon trainer than Ash. When she was young, as well as during the beginning of the series, she was constantly belittled by her older sisters, though she appears to have made amends with them. *'Brock' (タケシ, Takeshi?) (voiced by Eric Stuart) - Brock is a 15-year old Pokémon Breeder and the former Pewter Gym leader. Brock has dreams of being the world's best Pokémon breeder. He is Ash's longest lasting traveling partner, having appeared in every season (as a guest in Season 2) up to Season 13. There is a running-gag in the series where Brock falls in love with a girl and is either pulled away by the ear by Misty or Max, or is hit with Croagunk's Poison Jab, temporarily knocking him unconscious. Brock leaves the main cast at the end of the Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors season to become a Pokémon Doctor. *'May' (ハルカ, Haruka?) (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - May is the 10-year old daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She originally dislikes Pokémon, but soon takes interest in Pokémon Contests. May tends to add only beautiful and cute Pokémon to her team, making sure they meet her standards, to enter them in contests. She raises Beautifly, her first capture, from a little Wurmple she finds on her journey. She also likes cute Pokémon such as her Skitty. *'Max' (マサト, Masato?) (voiced by Amy Birnbaum) - Max is a young male character (7-year-old) of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_(anime) Pokémon anime] series, featured in the main series between the sixth and ninth seasons. Max appears alongside one of Ash Ketchum's compansions, May as her brother and joins the group of Ash, May and Pokémon breeder Brock. Max is a budding Pokémon trainer, but is too young to receive a Pokémon. He is a bookworm who has read just about everything written about Pokémon. In Pokémon: Jirachi Wishmaker, he befriends Jirachi and eventually leaves it. This is an idea from Pokémon 4Ever from when Ash leaves Sam. He remains simply a Pokémon enthusiast until he and May leave Ash and Brock in the final Advanced Generation episode, in which he returns to Hoenn to help take care of the Petalburg Gym. *'Professor Samuel Oak '(オーキド博士, Ōkido-hakase?, Professor Okido) (voiced by Stuart Zagnit) - Professor Oak is a Pokémon researcher who was once a competitive Trainer, and is generally considered the best in his field. As such, his role in the Pokémon games and anime is that of a mentor to young Pokémon Trainers, a source of information and an occasional plot device. Amongst other things, he is credited with inventing the Pokédex. He also hands out a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Pikachu, or Squirtle to beginning trainers (depending on which Pokémon the trainer chooses) to start their adventure in the Kanto Region and owns a Pidgey and a Dragonite. Although he is an expert on all matters relating to Pokémon, Professor Oak specializes in Pokémon behavioural science. Team Rocket Team Rocket (ロケット団, Roketto-dan?, Rocket Gang) is an organization bent on world domination. Headed by Giovanni, their plan to steal and exploit Pokémon for profit and power is a central plot device used throughout the series. They will appear in Season 2. ''Sonic the Hedgehog Main Cast *'Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku Za Hejjihoggu?) (voiced by Jason Griffith) - Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise. Developed as a replacement for their existing Alex Kidd mascot, as well as Sega's response to Mario, his first appearance was in the first game of the Sonic series, Sonic the Hedgehog, for the Sega Genesis in North America. Sonic's greatest ability is his running speed, and he is known as the world's fastest hedgehog. Using the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he can become Super Sonic, and achieve even greater speeds. *Tails' (テイルス, ''Teirusu?) (voiced by Amy Palant) - Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー, Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname Tails is a two-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. His name is a pun on "miles per hour". He is able to use his two tails to propel himself into the air like a helicopter for a limited time. Yasushi Yamaguchi, originally the main artist and zone designer for Sega's Sonic Team, designed Tails for an internal competition for a sidekick to Sonic. His first appearance was in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_2_(8-bit) Sonic 2] for the Game Gear, where he was kidnapped by Robotnik for a "hefty" ransom, and was first made playable in the Genesis version of Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Tails has appeared in almost every Sonic game since his first appearance. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu Za Ekiduna?) (voiced by Dan Green) - Knuckles the Echidna is Sonic's friendly rival. First introduced in the Genesis game Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Knuckles lives on Angel Island, which hovers in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. As the last surviving member of the Echidna people who once inhabited the island, his duty is to guard the master Emerald. During conception of Sonic the Hedgehog 3, the development team wanted to create a new rival for Sonic. The final design of Knuckles was the result of dozens of possible designs inspired by numerous different animals. A character with many different abilities and skills, he is physically one of the strongest characters of the Sonic series. His strength and mastery of martial arts, specialising in punches, enables him to perform feats such as shattering boulders with his fists, while he can trap air under his dreadlocks in order to glide for short distances. Knuckles also seems to have a slight crush on his rival Rouge but he tries not to show it. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shadō Za Hejjihoggu?) (voiced by Jason Griffith) - Shadow the Hedgehog is an artificially created life form in the design of a male, anthropomorphic hedgehog, similar to Sonic. His trademark hover skates propel him at extreme speeds that rival those of Sonic. According to official profiles, Shadow was created 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik as the "Ultimate Life Form", which is ageless and immortal. Sharp witted and seemingly always on the edge,once he has set himself to a goal, he will do whatever it takes to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. After the trauma of the death of his only friend, Maria Robotnik, Shadow strives to fulfill his purpose and keep the promise he made to her. Although his relationship with Sonic seems to have developed from antagonistic to friendly rivalry, animosity from not understanding their different mindsets still occurs. (He has somewhat of a far bond with Sonic. He may not notice it himself but he seem's to be actualy interested in a friendship. And or more) However, Shadow shares a lot of similarities with Sonic. He can perform spin attacks common to Sonic, which are a variation on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Additionally, with the power of a Chaos Emerald, Shadow can warp time and space with Chaos Control. Shadow is also able to use a variety of other Chaos powers, such as "Chaos Spear" and "Chaos Blast". By harnessing the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow is able to use super transformation to transform into Super Shadow. He is bestowed with the new abilities of flight and near invulnerability, and his normal abilities of speed and his Chaos powers are greatly enhanced. He also seems to have a connection with Amy Rose. *'Rouge the Bat' (ルージュ・ザ・バット, Rūju Za Batto?) (voiced by Caren Manuel) - Rouge the bat is a white, female bat who made her first appearance in Sonic Adventure 2 in 2001, and who has been featured in several games since. She is depicted as a professional treasure hunter devoted to the pursuit of jewels, calling herself the "World's Greatest Treasure Hunter". She has a tendency to ignore abstract morality or manners for potential profit; her "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative. Additionally, she serves as a part-time spy for the government. She fights using kicks, especially her signature "Screw Kick," and she can fly using her wings. *'Blake "Cat" the Cat '(ブレイク"猫"猫 Bureiku" neko" neko?) (voiced by Trevor Devall) - Blake the Cat is a laid back, slothful male tuxedo cat from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Bear_(TV_series) Little Bear (TV series)] who enjoys prowling at night, playing tricks on passersby, and eating. When he and his friends must get to a certain place, Cat often leads them through one of his shortcuts. His develops special signature moves like Knuckles and Rouge: "Claw Screw Kick", "Glide", and "Claw Punch". He is often annoyed by Rouge's manners when it comes to jewels. He is proven loyal to his companiones when he is called for. *'E-123 Omega' (オメガ, Omega?) (voiced by Vic Mignogna) - E-123 Omega is one of Doctor Eggman's E-100 series robots, specifically designed to contain and control Shadow the Hedgehog. In his first appearance in Sonic Heroes, Eggman seals Omega within an abandoned base, along with Shadow, until Rouge the Bat releases Shadow from his stasis pod, accidentally reactivating Omega. Infuriated at being sealed, Omega decides to team up with the other two in order to obtain revenge on Eggman and prove that he is the most powerful robot of all. He returns with the same goal in Shadow the Hedgehog, and teams up with Shadow in certain levels to destroy Eggman's robots. During Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, he is playable after Rouge orders him to support Shadow many years in the future. *'Silver the Hedgehog '(シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā Za Hejjihoggu?) (voiced by Pete Capella) - Silver the Hedgehog is a silver-furred anthropomorphic hedgehog from 200 years in the future of the main timeline. He first appeared in the 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog. His individual episode revolves around him traveling back in time with Blaze the Cat to find and kill Sonic the Hedgehog, who they believe is the cause of their world being destroyed in the future. Silver's primary ability is telekinesis; he is able to levitate objects and use them as projectiles to either defeat enemies, or interact with his environment. Like Sonic and Shadow, he is able to transform into "super form" by using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. *'Blaze the Cat' (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット, Bureizu Za Kyatto?) (voiced by Bella Hudson) - Blaze the Cat is a purple cat princess from an alternate dimension. She has been appointed as guardian of the Sol Emeralds, her dimensions version of the Chaos Emeralds, making her role similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. She is portrayed as calm and levelheaded, hiding her true feelings. She is sometimes "bogged down" by her own strict discipline and devotion to her position, making her appear withdrawn. Blaze can control fire, but wears a cape to conceal it as she was teased about her pyrokinetic abilities when she was young. Using the Sol Emeralds, she can transform into Burning Blaze. Blaze wears a purple coat and white tights with pink stiletto heels and a gold necklace. Blaze debuted in Sonic Rush as a playable character along with Sonic. She arrives in Sonic's dimension from another dimension along with the Sol Emeralds. While searching for the Emeralds, she befriends Sonic and Cream and helps them stop Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega before returning to her dimension. She reappears in Sonic the Hedgehog as Silver the Hedgehog's friend during the future of Sonic's dimension. The two attempt to fix their ruined future world by traveling back in time. She appeared again as the main character in Sonic Rush Adventure, where Sonic and Tails are transported to her dimension and help her retrieve the "Jeweled Scepter". *'Doctor Eggman' (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman?) (voiced by Mike Pollock) - Doctor Ivo Robotnik (ロボトニック, Robotonikku?), mainly known by his alias, Doctor Eggman is a mad scientist and the main antagonist of the series. Debuting in the first game of the series, Sonic the Hedgehog, he was shown attempting to collect the Chaos Emeralds and turn all of the animals inhabiting the land into robots. He is a self-proclaimed or certifiable genius with an IQ of 300. His fondness for mechas has made him a renowned authority on robotics. Ultimately, Eggman's goal is to conquer the world and create his ultimate utopia, Eggmanland (alternatively known as the Eggman Empire and Robotnikland). ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Miao Family *'Sagwa Miao' – Sagwa (傻瓜 ''shǎguā, "dummy", literally "silly melon") is the middle child of the Miao family. Kind, curious, quick thinking, creative and often bossy, Sagwa, according to a story told by Nai-Nai in one episode, was born in the Year of the Dog. She was originally pure white in color, but gained her current Siamese cat markings after falling into an ink-pot. Sagwa is very talented in calligraphy, and is said by her parents to have the best artistic skills in the Miao family. And she has a orange Miao Family collar on her neck. Voiced by Holly Gauthier-Frankel. *'Sheegwa Miao' – Sheegwa (西瓜 xīguā, watermelon) is the youngest child of the Miao family, born in the Year of the Rat. Curious, friendly, cheerful and full of energy, Sheegwa is also very optimistic and ascribes good intentions to almost every creature she meets. She is pure white in color, except for a pink tinge on her cheeks, and has a folded left ear. And she has a pink Miao Family collar on her neck. Voiced by Jesse Vinet. *'Dongwa Miao' – Dongwa (冬瓜 dōngguā, winter melon) is the oldest child of the Miao family, born in the Year of the Monkey. Intelligent, competitive and sometimes stubborn, Dongwa is independent and often prefers the company of the Alley Cats or solitary martial-arts practice to playing with his sisters. He is the only male child of the family and is also protective of his sisters. Dongwa is cream-colored and has the traditional Siamese markings. And he has a purple Miao Family collar on his neck. Voiced by Oliver Grainger. *'Baba Wim Bao Miao' – Baba Miao (爸爸貓 bàba māo, literally "daddy cat") is the father of the Miao family. Baba Miao is very strict with his children, and in matters of work and duty, but he has a softer, playful side as well. He and Mama Miao are the official calligraphers of the Foolish Magistrate. Baba Miao, like Dongwa, is cream-colored and has typical Siamese facial markings. When he was cared by Angwan he was called Bu-Gu. Voiced by Arthur Holden. *'Mama Shao Fun Miao' – Mama Miao (媽媽貓 māma māo, literally "mommy cat") is the mother of the Miao family. Like Baba Miao, she is also a strict parent, but is usually more loving and gentle than Baba. She and Sagwa have similar coloring and markings. Voiced by Ellen David. *'Nai-Nai Miao' – Nai-Nai (奶奶 nǎinai, paternal grandmother) is the grandmother of the Miao family. Grey in color, she is old-fashioned, patient and full of wisdom. She often tells the kittens stories, and the family treats her as a respected ancestor. Voiced by Sonja Ball. *'Yeh-Yeh Miao' – Yeh-Yeh (爺爺 yéye, paternal grandfather) is the grandfather of the Miao family. Like Nai-Nai, he is wise and patient. He is a good storyteller, and the kittens treat him with great love and respect. Voiced by Neil Shee. *'Uncle Miao' – Uncle Miao is the uncle of the Miao family and Baba's brother. He's been a good storyteller. *'Auntie Mae-Mae' – Auntie Mae-Mae is the aunt of the Miao family and Mama's sister. She babysits Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa for the first time and adopts a dog called Cha-Siu as their cousin. Humans *'The Foolish Magistrate' – The ruler of the province, the Foolish Magistrate is a large and rather absent-minded man. He occasionally makes rules without reason, or makes ill-conceived decisions under pressure from his wife, Tai-Tai, but for the most part he is portrayed as a just and reasonable ruler. He is very fond of his cats, both for their calligraphy skills and for their ability to keep away mice and rats, of which he is deathly afraid. In one of the episodes, when he says "No rules, no race", this phrase turns into a musical drumbeat as a result of the phrase repeated by him. Voiced by Hiro Kanagawa. *'Tai-Tai' – Tai-Tai (太太 tàitài, wife) is the Foolish Magistrate's wife. She is a very irritable, status-conscious woman who needs to prove her superiority to the "common" people of the village; however, she has flashes of kindness and reasonableness, in which she sees the consequences of her actions and apologizes to those she has wronged. She is very attached to the Sleeve Dogs who live in her robe, and values the cats only when they can bring praise on the family. She has a niece called Angwan. Voiced by Khaira Ledeyo. *'The Three Daughters' – Ba-Do (白豆 bá dòu, literally "white bean") is the Magistrate's oldest daughter, who wears pink. Of the three daughters, Ba-Do is the protagonist. Luk-Do (綠豆 lǜ dòu, literally "green bean" or "mung bean") is the Magistrate's middle daughter, and usually wears yellow. She is the more athletic of her sisters. Huang-Do (黃豆 huáng dòu, literally "yellow bean" or "soybean") is the Magistrate's youngest daughter, who is taller than her sisters and usually wears blue. She is the more sensitive of her sisters. The three girls argue a great deal, but they are generally loving sisters who support each other. Voiced by Kathy Tsoi, Leanne Adachi and Rosa Yee. Best Friends/Allies *'Fu-Fu' – Fu-Fu (福蝠 fú fú, "lucky bat") is Sagwa's best friend. A cave-dwelling bat who wears round glasses, he is an extremely clumsy flyer and often crashes into trees and other objects. He acts as Sagwa's conscience, warning her against taking unneeded risks, and then rescues Sagwa from the consequences of her adventures. Voiced by Rick Jones. *'The Mice' – Shei-Hu, his cousin Shei-He, and a large group of other mice live unseen behind the Palace walls. They are close friends of the three kittens and do no harm to the Palace nor its inhabitants. However, the Foolish Magistrate and his family are very afraid of mice in general, so their presence must remain hidden. Voiced by Jaclyn Linetsky. Other characters *'Lieutenant General Jonas Clarke' (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - Jonas Clarke is a Growlithe Pokémon, a Pokémon government general and former Pokémon war army ranger who serves as a liaison between the Autobots and the Volantis planet government. He usually only calls or appears at the Autobot base when the Transformers do something that threatens national security, but over the course of the series he steadily comes to value them as trusted comrades. The Wives The Wives are family members of the G.I. Joes. Earth-Government Earth-Government is a government from Earth, stationed on Volantis for the G.I. Joes to deal with Cobra situations. *'Colonel Puss in Boots' (voiced by Robert Patrick) - *'Lieutenant Colonel Donkey' (voiced by Erine Hudson) - References